


Weekly Major Character Death

by AVeryChaoticWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death by Wattpad Fanfiction, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryChaoticWriter/pseuds/AVeryChaoticWriter
Summary: I will be posting one major character death a week (may or may not be taken seriously). Maybe it'll be a very angsty ship death? Or maybe just a silly little fun death? Who knows? All I know is angst.(If you see this blame Maybell)/j
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Weekly Major Character Death

Shuichi knocked on Kokichi's door, excited to once again talk to the purple-haired male. He waited there for a moment for the door to be opened and to be let inside the shorter boy's dorm. Except... there was no response to the knock. Sure, maybe it was a bit odd for Kokichi to ignore a knock to his door, but maybe he just hadn't heard it. He knocked on the door once again, except this time much louder. That should get Kokichi up.

Another minute of silence passed, no response to the knock on the door. At this point, Shuichi was worried. Banging his fist on the door he called out Kokichi's name. If anyone was alive in there, they most definitely would have heard him... but there was no response.

Maybe it was a prank? An elaborate scheme set up by Kokichi to worry him before popping out and surprising him? Even if it was a prank, a sinking feeling in Shuichi's stomach told him otherwise. He tried calling out to Kokichi one final time...

"KOKICHI THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, IF YOU'RE IN THERE PLEASE OPEN UP. IF YOU DON'T RESPOND IM GOING TO BREAK INTO THIS ROOM," Shuichi yelled before finally caving. He pulled out a lockpick that Kokichi had given him in case of emergencies and lockpicked his way into the dorm.

Upon entry he realized everything was still, there was no movement and everything was in its place except for Kokichi's bedroom door which was completely shut. The sinking feeling in his stomach felt stronger than ever now as he ran to the bedroom door knocking on it repeatedly. "KOKICHI! KOKICHI IF YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP," Shuichi cried as he begged for Kokichi to open the door. After a solid minute of knocking Shuichi took out the lockpick and opened the door, only to confirm his worst fears.

Kokichi was lying there on the bed unresponsive. Shuichi rushed to his side to see what was going on. "Kokichi! Kokichi are you alright?" he shook the boy hoping for some kind of response, but he lay limp. 

Shuichi's stomach dropped as he frantically checked for a pulse... but there was none. Kokichi Ouma was dead. 

Frantically looking around the crime scene to see what possibly could've caused this, he saw it. There in Kokichi's hand lay a glowing blue tablet screen with some of the worst writing Shuichi had ever seen. 

Right there and then Shuichi realized it. This was a murder, and the writing was the weapon. Kokichi Ouma had been killed in his own room by none other than Tsumugi Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> So we've got the first major character death of the series! This was 100% the most serious angst I've ever written and totally worthy of being here. Credit to the Saiouma Pit for the idea.


End file.
